User blog:Zathronas/Speculative author, Volume 3: Weiss Schnee
Hello and welcome to the 16th edition of speculative author. Now that we know a little bit more about Weiss, it’s time for me to try and guess through analysis, my experience in story creation and with a little common sense; I can find her role for volume 3. I expected Weiss to get more love than she did in volume 2. I suspect that the reason she didn’t get it was because the tournament was pushed back into volume 3 so what I thought would happen in volume 2 probably had been pushed back too. The Weiss scenes from volume 2 looked suspiciously to me as prep setup for character development in volume 3. By explaining to us certain thing from her life, like that she doesn’t approve of her father’s way and that she’s uncomfortable around her family, we now have a frame of reference for future dialogue when her family makes her a surprise visit. The Schnee conundrum We’ve had hints of them in volume 2. Expect Winter and her father to come to Vale for the tournament. Of course, an appearance by the president of the Schnee company will cause all sort of repercussions. #The White Fang and the Faunus population in general will not be pleased to see them. Adam will see it as an opportunity to attack despite the objections of Cinder. # We will learn that Weiss and her father are at odds with each other because he didn’t want her to go to Beacon. Weiss will be distraught especially when Blake and Winter gets into an argument about Faunus rights. Winter thinks of the Faunus as mere animals, enraging Blake. She will be every bit the snob everyone thought Weiss would be but also every bit as beautiful too. This plot will come to a head when either an assassination or kidnapping attempt will be made by the white fang. Blake and Weiss will save her family but Adam will get his revenge on Blake for leaving the White Fang by revealing Blake’s secrets to the world and in the process, making her public enemy # 1 of the White Fang. More explanations coming in Blake’s speculation. The tournament I feel I need to explain how I foresee the tournament before giving the low-down on Weiss. The tournament will be an elimination format and consist of one on one fights. It will have 5 rounds and 32 fighters competing. A draw will determine who fights who but of course, who fights who will be determined by the writers. Weiss will be motivated to prove to her family that she made the right choice in coming to Beacon. The first round will be an easy win versus an unknown. Then she’ll meet Dove in the second round and again, beat him soundly. The Quarter finals round will be a pass for Weiss as she was supposed to meet the winner of the Ruby and Penny match but both will be disqualified after not presenting themselves to the coliseum . Finally in the semis, Weiss will disqualify herself in order to leave and save her family. All in all, a good showing for her. Cinder’s Plan Cinder’s plan will finally be revealed at the end or right after the tournament, I will keep what it is for her speculation column but expect RWBY to be the only team fighting Cinder and her gang. Weiss will fight Emerald and... The result will be revealed at a later date ;) As of now, you might be getting an idea on where I believe volume 3 will go. If I’m right, it’s going to be a very intense volume. I see 3 main plots in the volume and various smaller ones. The tournament will be the second of the three main plots while Cinder plan will be the 3rd main plot and the finale. The first main plot will be revealed next week. So that’s it for Weiss. Next week we complete the circle and finish the RWBY team with the 2 characters with plots that are far more personal to them, Blake and Yang. Category:Blog posts